Cocky Or Not?
by samxo9
Summary: Fang is popular, Max isnt. Maxs mom makes them hangout and what happens? Is Fang a jock, rude, cocky? Or sweet, nice, and caring? AH, alittle OOC. FAXNESS! Two-shot, maybe more. Better than it seems xD trust me. Rated T for swearing :x
1. Nick

**AN: just a maximum ride, fan-fiction I thought would be cool. Its prolly gonna be a two-shot. I MAY make it into a story, but maybe not. Let's just see how well this works out shall we?(:**

**Right so: Max- Max  
Fang- Nick**

**Angel- Ariel**

**Gazzy- Zephyr**

**Iggy- Jeff**

**Nudge- Tiffany**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does....not for long...(;**

~~~~~~~~Sexy Squiggles.~~~~~~~~~

MaxPOV:

I was working on my English essay when the door bell rang. I decided to let my mom get it since I was getting behind on homework. I heard voices and just figured my mom's friends were over. That was until she called me down, see I don't like meeting people. I never could get why, I just wasn't comfortable around people that weren't family.

"Max, honey. Come downstairs, please!" Mom yelled up the stairs, I sighed and walked out of my room to the staircase.

"Mom can it please wait? I'm getting behind on that essay." I said pleading with my eyes. My mom shook her head and pointed behind her, "There are people I'd like you to meet." I sighed again and walked downstairs into the living room, I pretty much stopped in my tracks. Standing in the middle of my living room was the most popular guy in school- Nick Batchelder. Every girl wanted him, I was one of them. Of course me being practically invisible at school I bet he has no idea who I am. Nick was like _hot. _He had black hair that went to about the bottom of his ear, and he _always _wore black. I mean like you'd think he went to a funeral everyday.

"Max this is Nick and Jeb Batchelder. Jeb works at the office with me, and Nick is his son. You guys go to the same school, right?" I nodded, "Oh. Do you know each other?" I shook my head, this time she nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I have to finish an essay so if you'll excuse me.." I turned for the stairs hoping my mom would actually let me go. "Hold it, Max. Why don't you take Nick with you? You guys could become friends." I almost snorted.

Here's the thing, my mom thinks I have a lot of friends at school, I just don't like to bring them home with me. That's not really the case. I mean I guess I have maybe two friends. Tiffany a girl I might in the hall once, when I accidentally ran into her, and her little sister Ariel who is six. So I really don't count her so make that one friend. Barely.

"Umm... if he wants." I turned and ran up the stairs to my room, leaving the door open for Nick- that is, if he comes.


	2. Max's Room

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I get all excited if one person reviews so thanks(: anywho onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MR. YET!**

~~~~~SEXYASS SQUIGGLES~~~~~~

**MaxPOV:**

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I started writing my essay when, Nick picked up my picture frame on my desk. I almost jumped out of my skin, I didnt even hear him come in the room. I'm pretty positive I would have heard him too, I wasn't that engrossed in my writing.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to the picture. It was a picture of Jeff and I. That was back when I wasn't invisible, in like second grade. Jeff was Nick's best friend really, I used to be Jeff's best friend before he became popular. Anyway, the picture was of Jeff and I at the beach when we were like five or six. Our mothers dragged us on a joint-family vacation.

I wasn't sure if Nick knew we were ever friends and thought about not telling him but who cares really. "That's Jeff." I said looking away trying to focus on my essay, again. Nick nodded putting the picture back on the desk. "I didn't know you guys are friends," He said. "Were" I corrected. "Anyway you don't have to talk to me, so... you can go back downstairs or something."

"Why? You think I don't want to talk to you?" He asked. I spun around in my chair, and glared at him. "Why would _you _want to talk to _me_?" He looked confused for a second then his face completely voided of emotion.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" He asked, I just kept staring at him trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing. "Are you blind?" I asked, "Your popular I'm an invisible nobody. Why would you talk to me?"

"Your not a nobody or invisible. Aren't you friends with Tiffany?" Oh right I forgot to mention that didn't I? Oops, yeah well Tiffany is Nick's sister, so that means so is Ariel. Before I forget, Jeff's little brother is Zephyr. I have a older sister- Ella. But she's away at college so its like I'm an only child.

"I wouldn't call us _friends. _More like acquaintances. We only really talked that one time." I said, looking anywhere but him. He sighed, and I looked back at him. "She talks about you all the time you, know. She just hasn't had the time to actually talk to you again." I snorted this time.

"As much as I hate admitting this especially to you. I don't have friends. I haven't talked to Jeff in years, Ella is just a sister- we don't talk, I don't talk to people at school. I'm a nobody, and its fine with me." I said hoping to end the conversation. I'm not one to really talk about feelings our anything so this isn't a conversation I wanted to have.

"Well I don't think your a nobody, you seem pretty cool actually. Why don't you sit with me for lunch tomorrow?" I almost puked, _**me **_sitting at the popular table with _**Nick. **_Everyone would be all over me probably think I slept with him or something.

"That's not the best idea, Nick." I said looking at my clock wishing the numbers would change fast so he could leave.

"Why not? Its not like anyone would care." I snorted, _again. _"Why? You seriously think people wouldn't care? You obviously don't pay attention." I said. He sighed, "Look Max, you don't know me. _I _don't care what _other people _think about me. I _want _you to sit with me, okay?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

I decided, _what the hell? _"Fine I'll sit with you. But can you promise me one thing?" I asked, almost whispering. I don't usually ask for anything, from anyone. He nodded, "Can you promise me that we could be... friends? I mean like real friends."

He smiled at me, "I'd love to be friends with you Max."

**AN: I know this is short, like the last chapter. But one I'm tired because I've been writing almost all day trying to finally update all my other stories so I really haven't had the time to write this story. But I knew if I made this into a story-story the first like 3 chapters were going to be wicked short, and two I just couldn't write like this story long. I dunno its confusing anyway next chapter will be Fang. I'm thinking Max, like meet meets everyone. Like Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Jeb. Like I mean officially like over at Fang's house and what not. And they are going to tell her their nicknames and why blah blah blah. So review! And I promise FangsPOV& a WAY WAY longer chapter. Like maybe 3,000 to 5,000 words. **


	3. UPDATE IMPORTANT READ NOW

**Greetings! I must begin with how sorry I am. I'm super super SUPER sorry. You have no idea. So yeah… go to my profile and vote on a story! If I'm gonna write these stories I'm only going to write 2-3. I'm writing a new one as we speak. Because I wanna… and I absolutely love my idea. Anyway go vote PLEASE! Cause ill love you forever(: so yeah…(: VOTE! Then on Halloween I'm gonna post the winning story(s) and post my new story. I may write a short one-shot for twilight&maximum ride. Prolly just Twilight.! So go fucking vote and ill actually update when I say I will. IM SO SORRY STILL! I've just been busy going to high school. New school building…homework…fucking getting called down to the AP/Principal for doing something I DIDN'T DO. Whatever that's a story for another day…just vote and I'll be happy. Because typing this right now I'm PISSED like majorly. Ugh. Never mind…vote…now bye!**


End file.
